


A New Hero in Town

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: Peter Parker has just moved to Paris after the death of Tony Stark, He once again dons the spider-suit to help protect the citizens of Paris with the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Relationships: LadySpider, Marinette x Spider-Man, Spiderbug - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A New Hero in Town

“Good Morning class, I’d like to introduce our new student, he’s from the US, Peter, please come in.” Mme. Bustier announced. In walked a boy with sandy brown hair, and big brown eyes. Handsome, was one word Marinette would use to describe him. 

“Hi everyone, I’m Peter. Peter Parker. I’m from Queens, New York. I just moved here with my Aunt May so I hope we can be friends.” He said, earnestly. 

“Thank you Peter, please, have a seat wherever.” There were a few shuffles as students re-seated themselves. Kim sat next to Max, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Sabrina, Adrien and Nino, Lila and Alya, Alix and Nathanael, and Ivan next to Mylene, leaving one seat next to Marinette. Peter smiled as he took his seat next to the girl. Peter couldn’t help but stare; she was gorgeous. Her eyes were bright blue, she had too long eyelashes, which led him to believe that they were either extensions or she wore falsies. Her hair was as black as the night sky her nails were painted a very light pink. 

He held out his hand, and offered a bright toothy grin.  _ Oh no, don’t fall for the charm _ Marinette told herself as she took his hand. “Hi,” She said softly as Mme. Bustier began her lesson. “My name is Marinette, I’m the class rep so I guess I’ll be showing you around.” She said warmly. 

“Thank you Marinette, I appreciate it.” He said matching her warm tone. The lesson continued on and Marinette took notes and tried to ignore the fact that Peter kept staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. Her face grew redder and redder with each moment until she was finally brought out of her thoughts by the bell. She looked at her watch and was shocked to see that an hour had already passed. 

As the class stood up Peter still sat in his seat, staring at the tablet in front of him, trying to make sense of what he’d just learned, or should have learned. “Hey, Peter…” Marinette said softly. He jolted slightly and turned to look at her. “Are you alright?” She asked curiously. 

Peter swallowed slightly, the truth was he didn’t know any French. Spanish now that was a language he knew. “Yeah, I guess I’m just not looking forward to my next class.” He explained, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

“Well it’s chemistry, and while I’m really smart when it comes to the sciences, I’m not really sure how it will all pan out being that I’m in a not in a primarily English school.” Peter admitted. “In New York we were taught Spanish, not French, and even if we had been taught French, I doubt that it would have been Parisian French.” 

Marinette didn’t want to laugh at the poor boy’s misery or laugh off the would be issue, “Don’t worry Peter, I’ll take the notes and translate for you, and in the meantime I think maybe french lessons should be added to your roster. You’ve got a head up on most people though since you do know spanish and they are relatively similar in language structure.” She promised. “But to be fair, it’s not like the elements change when translating them.” Marinette teased. 

Peter relaxed and smiled at his classmate. Marinette was so sweet. 

After a while something changed between the two of them, they grew more casual in their conversations, he was always over at Marinette’s place being fed amazing foods. She learned more and more about Peter, like how he took gymnastics and worked with tech billionaire Tony Stark. Peter learned that Marinette was a clumsy girl with a crush on a classmate. He also learned that she comes from a long line of bakers on her father’s side. Her mother was really into martial arts as well. She was lucky to have parents who loved her and supported her dreams. He learned that Marinette was really into fashion and that she made everything in her closet from scratch. 

Peter always felt as though there was something hidden, something she didn’t want anyone to know. Marinette felt the same way. She didn’t like hiding her secret from him. She wanted to be nothing more than transparent to her new friend. Peter wanted the same, but they both wanted to protect each other. 

They sat on Marinette’s couch sharing a large blanket while playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III in the almost dark when Sabine turned the lights on. Marinette was sitting on Peter’s lap trying to block the screen so she could win yet another round and her cheeks went bright red as she stared at her mother. 

“M-Maman!” she yelped as Peter landed the finishing blow, finally winning a round after who only knew how many (he lost count after 20). Sabine giggled and looked at her daughter, “Dinner’s ready my dear.” She said warmly. “You’re staying for dinner again, aren’t you Peter?” 

Peter smiled warmly and nodded, “Yes please, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay the night last night. Mari and I were up super late working on that class project for chemistry.” He explained.

Sabine held up her hand and shook her head. “Come on downstairs, dinner’s getting cold.” Peter smiled sheepishly and followed Marinette downstairs.

Typically there were talks of what was going on in school, or what projects they had to do for which class; not tonight, however. Tonight’s dinner was silent, and not in a pleasant way, not the way where everyone was comfortable with one another. This silence is awkward, and with what Sabine had just seen, didn’t make it any easier. 

Marinette was the first to say something, “Peter has been getting much better with French over the last few months, a few misconjugated verbs and what have you but I’m happy with how far he’s come.” She complimented. Peter’s cheeks and ears grew red, and hot. 

“I still have a long way to go, but I appreciate all the help you have all given me.” He was gracious for their help, he would probably be flunking every class if it weren’t for Mari’s family. He wasn’t sure if he had a crush or if he was just overly gracious for everything. 

“Peter, that’s great!” Tom said happily. “I’ll have to bake you a pie, apple right?” 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a running joke since Marinette first started bringing home her new friend. When she had texted them to tell them about Peter, she said he was American. That was a fact, and to quote Tom directly ‘there’s nothing more American than apple pie!’ The awkward tense air was gone, now filled with laughter and genuine enjoyment. 

“That’s perfect Tom, thank you.” Peter laughed. 

“Papa!” Mari whined. 

Sabine smiles and shakes her head gently. Everything seemed so perfect. Nothing could go wrong. 

Later that night when Marinette was walking Peter out she looked at him. Why hadn’t she realized how the moonlight glinted in his eyes, the way the light hit his eyes changed the colour completely. 

“Mari?” Peter’s voice drug her out of her trans. 

“Sorry, what?” She asked. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, try not to stay up too late okay?” He exhaled in relief. 

“Su-sure. Don’t worry I plan on getting a lot of sleep. Say hi to May for me okay?” Marinette said sweetly. 

“I will, goodnight.” He leaned in and pecked her cheek before turning to leave. Her whole face went bright red 

_ Marinette why are you being flustered around him? He's like your best friend and you do not have feelings. No feelings! None whatsoever. _ Who was she trying to kid?  _ Feelings are for Adrien! _ Feelings could change. People could change. She wasn’t an awkward mess around Adrien anymore. Marinette had been able to carry on conversations with Adrien without much difficulty about a month after she started spending more time with Peter. 

These were the thoughts that kept her up most of the night. 

On her way to school the next day there was an akuma attack. Marinette sent a text to Alya to let her know she was going to be late and to tell Mme. Bustier. “Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said as she dipped into a public bathroom. 

Ladybug to the rescue. Marinette swung into the middle of battle looking at her partner. 

“Morning m’lady. Not too busy I see!” Chat noir teased as he ducked, avoiding a car that passed over head. He looked up to see a large spider web strewn between two buildings like a net. Chat Noir shared a look with his partner. Before too long a figure dropped down from the web. He wore a red and blue suit with black spider webs decorating it. On the back was a black spider, embellished in gold. 

“Hope I can join the party.” He said, “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Just moved to Paris!” 

Chat Noir and Ladybug shared a look of confusion before shrugging and agreeing with it. Fighting akumas got easier with the inclusion of another person. Before too long, Spider-Man started joining them on their nightly rounds. Three times a week, the three of them would patrol the city making sure everyone was safe. Ladybug would linger a little longer in front of a small two bedroom apartment three blocks from her school. 

One night when Chat Noir couldn’t make it to patrol Ladybug met Spider-Man at the Louvre. While making their rounds she lingered at the apartment building. “Do you know someone who lives there?” Peter asked. His voice pulled her out of her head. 

“What? Oh yeah… sorry.” She said, “My friend from school. I worry about him and his aunt so much every day.” Marinette frowned. 

“Why’s that?” Spider-Man questions. 

“Well… I think I’ve been developing some dumb crush on him, and just like my first crush, I doubt it would work out, he and I have vastly different worlds.” Marinette admitted. 

This earned a laugh from the boy. “You're telling me.” He said, “I used to work with the Avengers. So much changed after I stopped. There’s a girl in my class and I’m honestly so in love with her, more than I ever thought about my ex. She’s the girl on my mind more than anyone. I used to think about my ex every day. I didn’t want to leave home. But the girl I met here is just absolutely beautiful and so smart and I’ve learned so much because of her.” He says earnestly. 

“She’s lucky to have you!” Ladybug says matching his tone. 

“I’m lucky to have her.” He corrected. “Anyway, I’m gonna head home ladybug. Have a miraculous night.” Spider-Man winked and swung off into the night. She wasn’t sure how much longer she lingered, watching over Peter and May’s apartment. She stood, like a gargoyle protective of those inside and just as Marinette turned around before a voice caught her off guard. “Ladybug?” Marinette turned around to see that it was Peter. “Hey Ladybug!” He waved wearing a precious smile. 

“Hi,” she said warmly moving closer to his window. “Peter, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah! I’m a huge fan, mind if I take a selfie with you?” He asked. 

Marinette sat on his windowsill and smiled, “sure thing.” 

Peter snapped a picture with her and he smiled. “I can’t wait to show Marinette!” He chimes sweetly. 

“Marinette?” Ladybug blinks her blue-bell eyes. 

“She loves ladybug, and Chat Noir. She’s an amazing fashion designer. She’s also my best friend.” Peter mused. His eyes glimmered in excitement. “But you should probably head out right? Got a city to look after.” 

Marinette bows out and jumps across the rooftops. Her heart was racing. Peter was so smart and kind. And he was thinking about her too. When she jumped onto her rooftop she de-transformed and sank into a chair. 

“Marinette…” Tikki said softly. “Are you okay?” 

Better than that. Marinette felt like she was on cloud 9. Peter was thinking about her. It wasn’t until her phone went off that drug the teen from her thoughts. It was the picture Peter had just taken. 

“Can I see you? I need to talk to you-I have to tell you something.” 

Marinette felt sick. She wondered what it was about and her mind raced to the worst possible thought. She ran downstairs, freaking out her parents who were getting ready for bed. “Peter needs me.” Marinette didn’t say anything else as she ran out the door, down to the bakery and then out the front door. Sabine followed her out to lock the front door, worried about her daughter. 

Peter’s heart was racing. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing Tony’s glasses. He didn’t want to do what he’d done. But he needed the truth. He paced back and forth until Marinette knocked on the front door of his apartment. May was the one who answered the door. 

“Mari, what are you doing here so late?” Marinette was wheezing. “Are you okay?” May pressed harder. Marinette just nods and looks up at May.

“Where’s Peter?” She asks, out of breath. Without Tikki, running wasn’t as easy as when she was Ladybug. May moved out of the way, allowing Marinette upstairs. The teen ran past and up to Peter’s room. Three knocks, followed by three more. Peter opened the door with tears in his eyes when he saw her. 

“Mari…” he looked at her with concern. “I have something I have to tell you.” He closed the door tightly and pulled down the blinds. 

“What is it Peter, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked. Peter struggled to find the right words but removed the glasses he was wearing. “Peter?”

How could he tell her that he knew? If he did know wouldn’t she have to give up being ladybug? “I’ll just come out with it.” He started. “I know you probably have your suspicions, but…”  _ spit it out Parker! _ “I’m Spider-Man.” Marinette blinked. Her smile grew before she started to laugh. 

“You called me over here to tell me you’re Spider-Man?” Marinette laughed. Peter pouted. “Wait… you’re not joking…” Marinette stopped laughing when it hit her that her best friend was telling the truth. 

“I am not joking.” He said softly. He took out a metal briefcase showing Marinette the suit. She looked shocked, confused. Maybe even a little hurt. “I have a question, you’re a fan of Ladybug right?” He asked. She nods. “If someone found out who she was, but was really good at keeping secrets, would Ladybug still have to give up being Ladybug?” 

“You’re the one who knows her? Why don’t you ask her?” Marinette offered. 

“I… I am.” Peter replied. Marinette’s heart stops. The absolute gravity of the situation lands on her shoulders. “I figured it out tonight. When You, I mean Ladybug lingered in front of mine and May’s apartment. And I feel the same Mari.” He whispered. “I never thought that I could feel this way about someone again. Not since MJ, but here I am. So head over heels crazy for you.” Peter rambled. “I didn’t want to keep lying to you and I was planning on telling you tomorrow anyway about me being Spider-Man. But it just… Please tell me you don’t have to give it up. Please Mari I love fighting supervillains with you, and I promise I’ll keep you safe sugarbug.” 

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse and looked between the two of them. “The truth is, if you can keep secrets, I don’t think there’s an issue with it.” Tikki said softly. 

“Woah so that’s a Kwami? Hi!” Peter’s expression lightened as he held out his finger to Tikki. 

“Hi Peter, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Tikki!” Said the small creature. Peter shook Tikki’s small paws with his single index finger and smiled. 

Finally he directed his attention to Marinette, Peter couldn’t imagine now not knowing the truth about her. He was beyond happy. 

“I couldn’t bear to keep secrets from you…” He said softly, looking directly into her eyes. Marinette felt her heart well with happiness. “Because… Mari…” He tried to find the right words, but fell short. 

Marinette moved closer, placing her hand on Peter’s cheek, “It’s okay, webs.” She whispers, “I can’t help but feel the same…” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He placed his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips. 

No words needed to be said. He didn’t need to be unsure about anything anymore. He just knew how he felt. Over the moon. 

Marinette was standing in Peter’s room, kissing him the way she had once dreamed of kissing Adrien. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about Adrien anymore, she absolutely did. She still loved hanging out with him, spending time with him and Alya and Nino. She knew it hadn’t been meant to be, and maybe now she could be happy. It wasn’t until she heard the shutter of a camera.

Peter and Marinette pulled apart before turning to see Peter’s Aunt. “M-May!” Peter yelped. “How long have you been standing there!?” He and Marinette locked eyes. Her cheeks were bright red. 

“Long enough. Mari, your parents just called, they’d like you home now.” She said earnestly. 

The way May talked with Marinette made Peter always feel so warm. 

Marinette turned to look at Peter directly in the eyes before smiling. “Have a good night Webs. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“See you in class Mari. Goodnight.” He gave her a little wave and she took her leave. 

Marinette hit the bed with a soft thud, she stared at the ceiling and felt so  _ warm _ ; despite the chilly weather outside. She looked at her phone where she saw six texts from Alya and several missed phone calls. Marinette didn’t really want to deal with that right at that moment and held her phone to her chest. 

“Am I making the right decision Tikki?” She asked. Tikki looked at her owner and pouted, “I mean I’m crazy about him Tikki, and Adrien is a friend now. I’m okay with that. I am. It just feels weird.” She rambled. 

“Marinette…” Tikki said worriedly. “Are you not sure about Peter?” She asked. Marinette shrugged. She was sure of Peter. She had never been more sure of anything. 

“No. I am. Tikki I’ve cared about Peter and I’d been falling so head over heels for Spider-Man and now they’re the same person. They’ve always been the same person.” Marinette said softly. “I’ve just never had anyone know my identity before. And that scares me. I’m worried about being vulnerable.”

“Being vulnerable isn’t always a bad thing Marinette…” Tikki said softly. “But if you trust Peter you have nothing to worry about.” Tikki always knew the right things to say. Tikki was so wise, although it did help knowing that Tikki was thousands of years old. 

“I have a boyfriend Tikki…” Marinette said, giddily. 

“And you don’t have any secrets either.” TIkki pointed out. 

“No… we don’t… do we?” Marinette hummed softly, looking up at the ceiling. She was on cloud nine all over again. She was so… happy.


End file.
